


Turnabout

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Crow Horse sighed. "When you do wrong, I bust your butt. So, I figure since I wronged you, turnabout is fair play."Takes place after "Kneepads".





	Turnabout

"So, I been thinking about yesterday," Crow Horse said.

Ray looked up from the dishes he was scrubbing. "Yeah? What about?"

Crow Horse sidled up to Ray at the sink. He rested his hand on Ray's backside. "'bout that whipping I gave you."

Ray colored, and lowered his eyes. "Okay. Why?"

"Well, maybe you were right. Maybe it wasn't fair of me to whip you in front of everyone."

Ray rinsed the dishes, stacked them in the dish drainer, and wiped his hands. He turned to face Crow Horse.

"I'm glad you've come around to that realization," Ray said carefully. He was happy to have won the argument, but he didn't want to sound too cocky, lest Crow Horse decide his backside wasn't tender enough from yesterday's spanking.

"So, I think we ought to even things up."

Ray's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"You gonna make me say it?"

"Since I have no idea what you're talking about, yes."

Crow Horse sighed. "When you do wrong, I bust your butt. So, I figure since I wronged you, turnabout is fair play."

"I--really?"

Crow Horse shrugged. "Sure. Fair's fair."

Ray shifted his weight nervously. "Okay," he said. "If you're sure."

"Sure I am. You wanna go out to the living room, do it on the couch?"

Ray nodded numbly. "Okay."

They walked up to the couch. For a moment, they both stared dumbly at it, like they were unsure of its purpose.

Crow Horse cleared his throat. "You gonna sit down so I can come over your knee?"

Ray hesitated. "I--Walter, I don't think I can."

"Okay..."

"Maybe--maybe lay over the arm of the couch?"

"Sure, honey. Pants down?"

Ray poked his tongue into his cheek. "I guess."

Crow Horse took down his pants, then his shorts. He bent over the arm of the couch, bare ass up. Ray shifted his weight.

"You're sure about this?" he said.

"Course."

Ray took in a deep breath. "Okay."

He positioned himself behind Crow Horse. He flexed his hand.

"Okay," he said again. He raised his hand shoulder high, then brought it down against Crow Horse's ass.

Crow Horse chuckled. "That all you got, honey? Put your back into it."

Ray frowned. He smacked Crow Horse again; this time he felt the force blast through his palm on contact. It hurt his hand, so it must have hurt Crow Horse, right? Ray tried to think of how he was spanked; he landed a few more smacks on Crow Horse's sit spot, the place he knew hurt the most. Crow Horse was silent; Crow Horse was still. Ray lowered his hand.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Stings a bit," Crow Horse said without looking up. "I tell you what, Ray: why don't you give it a go with the belt? That was part of your spanking yesterday, remember?"

Ray's hand ghosted over his still tender bottom. He remembered.

Ray didn't wear a belt, but Crow Horse did. Ray unthreaded the leather strap from Crow Horse's pants. He held it in his hands, bent it in half like Crow Horse did when Ray got a whipping. Ray pulled his arm back, and landed the belt across Crow Horse's ass. A red stripe appeared on Crow Horse's backside, and Ray knew he must've felt that one. He drew his arm back, lashed Crow Horse again. Another red line formed on Crow Horse's dark skin, criss-crossed with the other one.

Ray swung his arm, smacked Crow Horse three more times with the belt. Crow Horse grunted, pulled forward on the arm of the couch a bit.

"When was the last time you were whipped?" Ray asked.

"Not since high school."

Ray blinked. "Then how come I get spanked all the time?"

"Cuz you need discipline," Crow Horse said matter of factly.

Ray frowned. He raised the belt again, brought it down hard. Crow Horse sucked in a short breath of air. Ray started whipping him with slow strokes, criss-crossing the red marks over each other. Crow Horse grunted, shifted his weight a bit. Ray was jealous of how well Crow Horse was taking his punishment; Ray knew he'd be a trembling mess by now.

Ray had swung the belt a dozen times, and figured that was enough. He dropped the strap, and flexed his hand. He raised his arm back, brought his palm down, a harder spank than he'd managed before. Crow Horse shifted his weight, and Ray smacked him again, angling his hand down to catch the sit spot. Ray kept spanking, finding a steady rhythm. Crow Horse groaned. His ass was rosy, warm to the touch.

Ray paused. "You really humiliated me yesterday."

"I know, Ray," Crow Horse said. "And I'm sorry."

Ray recalled the sick feeling in his stomach yesterday afternoon, realizing all Crow Horse's friends and family could hear the belt slapping against his bottom, could hear his moans and screams. Ray flushed, and he began to spank Crow Horse harder. Crow Horse was turning red, and he moaned as Ray's hard hands connected with his sore flesh. Finally, Ray heard sobbing... then he realized he was the one crying. His hand stilled, and he wiped desperately at his teary eyes.

Crow Horse turned to look at him. "Oh, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Ray shook his head. Crow Horse pulled up his jeans and stood up, took Ray in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Ray moaned against the soft cotton of Crow Horse's shirt.

"What for?"

"Everything."

Crow Horse rubbed Ray's back, murmured some horse calming noises against Ray's ear. After a long while, Ray pulled away, rubbed at his tear-stained face.

"I think you should be the one doing the spanking from now on," he said. "I don't have the stomach for it."

"It's okay," Crow Horse said. "I like that about you. You're sweet natured."

Ray looked at his feet. His bottom still burned from yesterday, and he knew he'd never live down his very public shaming. But somehow, it didn't matter anymore. Ray let Crow Horse take him into his arms again. It felt like home.  



End file.
